


Whoever Said Three Was a Crowd Never Had a Threesome

by viridforest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble upon a naked Sam and Gabriel one night, leading to something you've always dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Said Three Was a Crowd Never Had a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and that it isn't completely terrible.

Heavy breathing filled the living room of the bunker as a tall, naked Sam Winchester leaned against a wall, with eyes closed as an equally naked Gabriel pressed into his back. And I saw all of this as I had stumbled upon them. I watched as Gabriel reached up to nibble and whisper into Sam’s ear while slowly grinding into the cleft of his ass. I stood motionless, mesmerized by the scene in front of me when suddenly Gabe spoke loud enough for me to hear.

“Are you enjoying this (y/n)?”

My eyes go wide at having been caught and I turn to run but Gabe teleports in front of me, still naked and fully hard. He walks forward, forcing me to back up, right into Sam’s muscular chest. His hands instantly latch onto my waist as Gabe presses into my front, leaning down and bringing his lips inches from mine. Sam started to suckle on the back of my neck, making me let out a surprised squeak, which Gabriel took full advantage of. As his tongue invade my mouth I brought my arms around his neck and Sam slowly ground his cock into my back.

We quickly decided that I was definitely wearing too much clothing for the occasion and working together they soon had rid me of all my clothing. Now I would never deny that I dreamed about something like this with these two but to think it was actually coming true was mind blowing. Pulling away from the kiss, Gabriel smirked before saying, “Hey Sammy, you wouldn’t believe how long (y/n) has liked us, and oh! All the things she has thought about, thought about us. Mhmm it’s a sight to behold Sam.”

With a dark chuckle he replied, “Oh I think I can imagine just what she was thinking. Us pressing against her, filling up every single one of her senses with us. She has probably thought about riding one of us, hard and fast while the other is down her throat, hands knotted in her hair. You’d like that wouldn’t you (y/n)?”

All I could do was helplessly nod and let out a slight moan at his words. God yes did I want that. Gabriel, who had been sucking one of my nipples stepped back and said, “ I think we should take this somewhere more private.” So with a snap of his fingers we were in Sam’s room, me on the bed with Sam hanging over me and Gabriel sitting beside us on the bed.

With his new position over me Sam wasted no time in taking over where Gabe had left off with my nipples. Moaning at the feeling of his tongue and teeth I was even more overwhelmed with pleasure when gabe reached down and started to rub circles over my clit. Sam also moaned at Gabe’s actions because his hand kept brushing against Sam’s cock.

Smirking at the way he affected both of you, Gabe leaned over and whispered in Sam’s ear and whatever he said must have pleased Sam as evident by the wolfish grin that spread across his face. Sam lined up at my entrance, looking at me until I shook my head yes which prompted him to push into me, filling me up completely. He gave me time to adjust to his size before he slowly started to thrust, Gabe still rubbing slow circles onto my clit. Soon Sam sped up his thrust as drew closer and closer to the edge of climax. Right as I was about to fall off that edge Gabe withdrew his fingers and Sam slowed down his thrust to an agonizing pace. Crying out in frustration I was about to speak at this injustice when Sam asked, “You want to come (y/n)? Then beg for it.” Smirks adorning both their faces realization dawned on me, this is what they whispered about, they wanted me to beg. Determined I spoke up with the confidence I could muster, “Not gonna happen. I don’t beg, besides I know you want to come too.”

The glint in Sam’s eyes told me that was a bad answer.

“Oh do I now? Because I’m sure Gabe here would be more than happy to help me instead.”

After saying this Sam pulled out of me, drawing a whine from me at the emptiness, and moved over to kiss Gabriel. When they didn’t break apart I realized he was serious so putting my dignity aside I took a deep breath and begged. I begged and pleaded throwing a please here and there for them to let me come, to fuck me into the mattress until I scream their names. It must have been enough because suddenly they were all over me, and I could only focus on them, nothing else.

Sam was sheathed inside me again, pounding into me and Gabe had his hand twisted in my hair, helping me take his impressive length into my mouth. All I could do was enjoy it and cry out around Gabriel’s cock, watching as the vibrations drove him wild.

Gabe was the first to go, his seed shooting down my throat as he came with an animalistic cry. Pulling himself from my mouth he went behind Sam, sucking on his neck while Sam fucked me. Reaching around Sam, Gabe rubbed my clit, instantly bringing me to that edge and pulling me over. Crying out their names over and over I clenched around Sam’s cock as my orgasm rocked through me. This was enough to also pull Sam over the edge, his seed filling me as he cried my name into my neck.

Coming down from our highs, our heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Pulling out of me, Sam and Gabe collapsed on either side of me, sandwiching me between them. Finally Gabe broke the comfortable silence with a goofy smile on his face, “Well that was fun, great job team. Now how about we go get cleaned up, and perhaps have a round two?”

With a tired laugh I nodded my head and they helped carry me to the shower where we did the exact opposite of getting cleaned.


End file.
